


Shine, and Seek to Mend

by carleton97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's life is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine, and Seek to Mend

Every so often, the sheer lunacy of his life catches up with Sam.

Sometimes it's something mundane like knowing which model of laudromat washing machine will do the best job on mud encrusted denim and sometimes it's something completely foreign like being able to ink ancient Egyptian protection symbols onto his skin with a Sharpie.

And sometimes it's getting _fucked_ by his _brother_ in the _choir loft_ during _Sunday service_ after tracking down a _cursed Missouri Synod hymnal_.

Sam doesn't know what it is about churches that gets Dean so riled up and he's pretty sure he doesn't want to know. It's bad enough when he comes back from a holy water raid and can't even wait until the motel room door closes behind him before he has Sam's pants around his knees and his dick in his mouth, but this is getting retarded.

He wants to hiss Dean's name and tell him what a kinked up perv he is, but Sam knows if he opens his mouth the only sound he'll be able to make will be the kind of moan that would let everyone listening to the sermon _exactly_ what's happening above them. So he grits his teeth against the relentless pleasure of Dean moving thickly inside of him and tries to find a grip on the pew railing that won't creak in rhythm with his strong thrusts.

Sam's got everything under control until Dean sets his teeth in the curve of his shoulder and, even through three layers of cotton, he can feel the sharp points of his incisors.

Then all bets are off.

He meets Dean's next thrust with a hip roll, shocking a groan out of his brother that's, luckily, covered by the congregation's unison 'Amen.'

The next few minutes are a hallucinogenic slideshow of sensation for Sam.

The squeak of his hands against the smooth, wooden railing.

Sweat sliding down his sides and next to his nose.

Dean's muffled grunts and the increasing pressure of his teeth in Sam's shoulder.

Coming so hard the world whites out.

Dean humming along with the chorus of _Amazing Grace_ as he does up both of their pants.

 _Was blind but now I see._


End file.
